Mistake
by Aegya NewYear and Both
Summary: Tao ingin membalas perselingkuhan papanya dengan berpura-pura baik dengan calon istri papanya itu. Bagaimana perasan Lay saat mengetahui namjachingunya Kris kan menikah dengan adik tirinya. Juga perasaan Luhan saat mengatahui Tao akan segera menikah? TaoRis Slight KrisLay/LuTao


Mistake Chapter 1

Cast :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Zhang Yi Xing

Xi Luhan

Genre : Romance Drama Comfort/Hurt Family

Pairing : TaoRis slight KrisLay HanTao/LuTao, KaiHun/HunKai

Length : Chapter

Rating : M

Warning : Yaoi(boyXboy),Typo,membuat sakit mata, OOC, Dll

Disclaimer: ff ini punya saya. TaoRis punya saya dan juga EXOtics :P

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

No Flame/Bash

.

.

.

Happy Reading

Summary : Tao ingin membalas perselingkuhan papanya dengan berpura-pura baik dengan calon istri papanya itu. Namun sebelum menjalankan rencananya Tao memutuskan untuk menjalankan rencana keduanya dengan menikah dengan pacar kakak tirinya itu. Bagaimana kah perasan Lay saat mengetahui namjachingunya Kris akan menikah dengan adik tirinya. Bagaimanakah perasaan Luhan saat mengatahui Tao akan segera menikah? Mengingat Luhan juga menyukai Tao.

Author POV

Huang Zi Tao mendesah pelan dan menatap jam tangan bermerk 'Rolex' yang dipakainya. Setelah menempuh 3jam perjalanan ke Korea dengan pesawat Shandong Airlines membuat tenaga Tao sedikit terkuras. Belum lagi pengawal-pengawal yang sedari tadi mengikuti Tao membuat Tao sedikit bosan. Dialihkan pandangnnya ke namja tampan yang tengah melambaikan tangannya.

"Kau terlalu lama Luhan gege"

Tao menatap Luhan sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Luhan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sembari menatap Tao yang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya. Ini semua gara-hara sahabatnya Kai menyuruhnya menjemput namjachingu kecilnya Sehun. Coba saja ia tidak menjemput Sehun mungkin ia bisa lebih cepat menjemput Tao dibandara.

"Duìbùqǐ Tao er"

"Baiklah permintaan maaf diterima. Kau harus meneraktirku Ice Cream sebagai permintaan maaf Lulu gege"

Tao tersenyum sambil bergelayut manja dilengan Luhan. Luhan terkekeh geli sambil mengacak rambut Tao. Ternyata sifat Childish Tao sama sekali tidak berubah. Luhan kira Tao akan berubah setelah kematian mamanya namun ternyata tidak ada perubahan dari diri Tao.

"Maaf Tuan Muda, Tuan Huang meminta kami untuk mengajak Tuan pu—"

"Aku tidak mau pulang. Kalian pulanglah sendiri tanpa aku"

"Tapi Tuan—"

Namja paruh baya itu menatap Tao dengan tatapan memelasnya.

"Tuan Park ayolah biarkan Tao pergi dengan Lulu gege"

Tao melakukan bbuing-bbuing andalannya.

"Tapi—"

"Kkaja ge"

Tao menarik lengan Luhan dan berlari sebelum Tuan Park berubah pikiran. Tuan Park mendesah pelan sambil menatap Tao yang melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

.

.

.

"Mashitaaaa"

Tao berucap sambil tersenyum kearah Luhan yang tengah menikmati Coklat hangat yang dipesannya. Sedangkan Tao sedang asyik memakan Ice Cream Sandwich kesukaanya.

"Jadi bagaimana kabar papa tirimu"

"Papa Lee Hwang Jae? Dia sangat terpukul atas kematian mama"

Tao menunduk sedih saat membayangkan papa tirinya itu menangis saat dirinya pergi ke Korea. Sebenarnya Tao tidak ingin pulang ke Korea namun papa kandungnya Huang Han terus memaksa dirinya pulang.

"Aku turut berduka cita. Maaf gege tidak bisa pergi kepemakaman mama mu"

"Gwenchana ge"

Tao tersenyum sambil terus memakan Ice Creamnya. Luhan tersenyum melihat tingkah Tao yang semakin dewasa. Semenjak orang tua Tao bercerai sifat Tao berubah egois, mau menang sendiri, pemarah. Namun semenjak mama Tao membawa Tao ikut dengannya di China membuat sifat Tao kembali seperti Tao yang Chlidish,Cute,lucu.

"Gege aku akan sekolah di Shinwa High School"

"Eoh?"

"Gege tidak mendengarkanku?"

"Aku mendengarmu baby panda"

Luhan tersenyum kemudian mengusap rambut Tao dengan lembut. Tao mempoutkan bibirnya sembari menata rambutnya yang dirusak Luhan.

"Jadi kapan kau mulai bersekolah"

"Mungkin besok. Oh iya gege bisa menjemputku besok?"

"Uhmmm"

Luhan menaruh jari telunjuk dibibirnya dan berpose seperti orang yang sedang berpikir.

"Sepertinya—"

"Ayolah gege bbuing-bbuing"

"Baiklah"

"Huwaaa gomawo gege"

Tao memeluk tubuh Luhan sambil meloncat-loncat seperti anak kecil. Luhan yang melihat tingkah Tao hanya tertawa kecil.

"Apa sih yang tidak untuk my baby panda"

Luhan mengecup ujung hidung Tao yang membuat namja bermata panda itu sedikit merona.

"Aishh gege"

Tao mengusap pipi memerahnya dan memukul pelan bahu Luhan yang membuat Luhan tertawa melihat tingkah malu-malu Tao. Setidaknya Tao tidak mengetahui perasaan Luhan sekarang ini.

"Jadi gege belum mempunyai namjachingu?"

Luhan menggeleng dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke yeoja cantik yang sedari tadi melihatnya. Tao mengikuti mengedarkan pandangannya ke yeoja centil yang menatap Luhan gegenya dengan tatapan genit.

"Sepertinya yeoja itu cantik Huang Zi Tao"

Luhan mengedipkan matanya kearah Yeoja tersebut. Yang membuat yeoja tersebut merona hebat. Sedangkan Tao membuang wajahnya kesal.

"Cih yeoja jalang"

"Tao jaga ucapanmu sayang"

Tao menepuk jidatnya dan tersenyum polos kearah gegenya itu.

"Hehehe mianhae ge. Habis Tao tidak suka gege menatap yeoja dengan pakaian kurang bahan dan berwajah bitch upss—"

Tao menutup mulutnya sambil menatap Luhan yang tengah tersenyum misterius kearahnya. Aishh rencana Tao menjadi anak baik sepertinya gagal.

"Tao cemburu eoh"

"Ani~"

"Tao cemburu"

"Tidak"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya"

"Jadi Tao tidak cemburu?"

"Ani~ Tao cemburu upss~"

"Hahaha"

"Aishh lulu gege menyebalkan"

.

.

.

"Aku pulang"

"Tao sayang kau sudah pulang"

Tao menatap malas yeoja didepannya itu. Yeoja yang sudah menggoda papanya dan berpura-pura bersikap manis kepadanya itu pasti ada maunya. Belum lagi anak laki-lakinya yang lebih tua 2tahun dari Tao yang ternyata anak dari appanya membuat Tao semakin benci dengan yeoja didepannya itu. Sudah merebut papanya dari eomma Tao dan sekarang ingin menikah dengan papanya? Jangan mimpi.

"Dimana papa?"

"Dia sedang diruang kerja"

Yeoja yang bernama lengkap Zhang Zi Yi itu berucap pelan saat Tao menatap dingin kerahnya.

"Tao sayang kau sudah pulang~"

Terlihat namja paruh baya memeluk tubuh Tao. Tao tersenyum dan memeluk erat namja paruh baya tersebut. Sementara Zhang Zi Yi tersenyum melihat tingkah anak dan papa.

"Iya papa. Aku dan Lulu gege sempar berjalan-jalan sebentar. Mama tidak memelukku"

Tao tersenyum kearah Zhang Ziyi yang membuat Yeoja cantik itu sedikit kaget perubahan Tao. Itulah rencana Tao sekarang berpura-pura baik terhadap yeoja yang merebut appanya itu.

"Hiks aku akan memeluk mu baby~"

"Mama kenapa menangis?"

Tao tersenyum polos sambil menghapus airmata yeoja cantik tersebut. Sedangkan papa Tao melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum melihat tingkah Tao. Ia lega karena anaknya bisa menerima calon istrinya itu.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau bisa bicara korea gara-gara temanmu Kai dan Kyungsoo"

"Iya papa mereka berdua itu sahabat terbaik Tao"

Tao terus menceritakan kisahnya semenjak di China. Tao memiliki sahabat bernama Kai dan Kyungsoo mereka berdua berasal dari Korea itulah yang membuat bahas Korea Tao sangat lancar. Selain itu Tao bercerita tentang papa tirinya.

"Kau sangat menyayangi appa tirimu eoh?"

Sedikit rasa cemburu didada papa Tao mengingat anaknya selalu memuji papa tirinya itu.

"Nde~ aku sangat menyayanginya papa. Sama seperti aku menyayangi papa"

Tao tersenyum lebar sambil memeluk tubuh papanya. Zhang Ziyi tersenyum melihat Tao tersenyum senang. Ia sedikit berhati-hati membawa sundubu jjigae yang ia masak.

"Mama biar Tao yang bawa makanan ini mama duduk saja"

Tao berlari membantu mama tirinya itu. Zhang Ziyi terharu melihat tingkah Tao yang begitu menggemaskan juga mau membantunya.

"Oh iya Lay gege mana?"

Tao duduk disamping Zi Yi dan bertanya ke Yeoja cantik itu.

"Dia sedang mengerjakan tugas dirumah temannya"

"Ouhhh"

Tao tersenyum kemudian memakan sesuap sup buatan mama tirinya itu. Sebenarnya Tao muak bersikap baik seperti ini namun berkat ide kedua sahabatnya itu akhirnya mau tidak mau tau harus bersikap baik dan menjalankan rencana sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

Tao menutup matanya dan merasakan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Udara mala ini sangat dingin namun sepertinya Tao enggan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Aishh lebih baik aku pergi membeli obat itu"

Tao mengacak kesal rambutnya dan berjalan mengambil jaket didalam lemarinya.

Tao berjalan pelan saat melewati kamar papanya. Ia kemudian bernafas lega saat sampai didepan pintu keluar rumahnya.

CKELEK!

"Tao apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?"

Tao mengusap dadanya dan menatap gegenya yang tengah berdiri didepan pagar.

"Aku sedang ingin beli cemilan ge"

Tao beralasan sambil tersenyum innconent. Sebenarnya Tao tidak bisa tidur tanpa obat tidur yang biasa ia minum.

"Biar gege temani"

"Uhmm gak usah ge biar Tao sendiri saja yang beli"

"Aniya~ biar gege temani nde~"

Lay tersenyum manis sambil menarik tangan Tao. Tao mempoutkan bibirnya sambil mengikuti langkah gegenya itu. Sepanjang jalan Tao dan Lay hanya diam.

"Jadi kapan kau sekolah?"

Ujar Lay memecah keheningan keduanya.

"Besok"

Lay mengangguk paham.

"Gege yang antar gege itu tadi siapa?"

Tanya Tao. Sebenarnya Tao sedikit penasaran namja yang mengantar Lay tadi. Lay menunduk malu sambil mengigit bibirnya.

"Dia teman gege"

Bohong!

Tao tau pasti Lay berbohong. Lihat saja wajah namja didepannya ini memerah sempurna .

'Dasar bitch'

Tao menyeringai sambil menatap wajah Lay. Lay sendiri sedang sibuk dengan pemikirannya. Bagaimana kalau adik tirinya mengetahui dirinya Gay?

.

.

.

"Baby Tao~ bangunlah"

"Unghh sebentar lagi"

Tao menggeliat sebentar setelah itu menutup seluruh badannya dengan selimut.

"Kau nanti terlambat Tao"

Lay menggoyangkan tubuh Tao yang membuat tidur Tao sedikit terganggu. Dengan wajah kesal Tao bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap Lay.

"Aishh baiklah-baiklah aku bangun"

Tao menggosok kedua matanya dan berjalan masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Lay tersenyum lembut sambil menatap pintu kamar mandi Tao.

.

.

.

"Hooaaaammm"

Tao menguap diatas mobil sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dijendela mobil Luhan. Luhan menaikan alisnya sambil mencuri-curi pandang kearah Tao.

"Kemarin kau begadang eoh baby~?"

Tao kembali menguap dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya kemarin ia tidur jam 3 pagi gara-gara ia lupa membeli obat tidur. Dan dampaknya ia terus menguap sepanjang jalan.

"Ani~ kemarin aku mempersiapkan perlengkapan sekolah"

Tao sama sekali tidak berbohong. Ia memang menyiapkan perlengkapan sekolahnya sampai tengah malam.

"Kenapa sampai menguap seperti itu eoh baby?"

Luhan sedikit khawatir. Tao menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum polos.

"Ani~ gwenchana ge"

Luhan mengangguk pelan sambil terus menyetir. Jarak sekolah Tao memang cukup jauh dari kantornya.

.

.

.

"Gomawo ge"

Tao tersenyum manis sambil membuka sabuk pengaman. Luhan tersenyum manis sambil mengacak pelan rambut Tao.

"Aishh gege merusak rambutku lagi"

Tao mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Hahaha"

CHUP~

Tao mengecup pipi Luhan dan berlari keluar. Dengan pipi merona Tao menundukan kepalanya dan berjalan cepat masuk kedalam sekolahnya. Luhan membulatkan matanya dan menyentuh pipinya yang dicium Tao.

"Aigo aku bisa gila"

.

.

.

"Tao jangan diam saja"

"Kalian jahat kenapa pakai membohongiku segala eoh"

Tao mengeructkan bibirnya sembari menatap KaiSoo yang berada didepannya. Sebenarnya Tao sedikit kaget saat mendapati Kai dan Kyungsoo berada didalam kelasnya dengan pakaian yang sama pula dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Jadi kalian menyusulku ke korea?"

Kyungsoo dan Kai mengangguk bersamaan. Pasangan kekasih ini memang ajaib selain kaya mereka juga selalu berniat sesukanya. Padahal Tao kira orang tua Kai dan Kyungsoo berada di China. Kenapa mereka berdua bisa berada dikorea.

"Yak Tao kami cuman mau membantu rencanamu"

Kai mengedipkan matanya. Diikuti anggukan dari Kyungsoo. Tao mendesah pelan sambil duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

"Jadi apa rencanamu?"

"Mungkin aku akan menggoda namjachingu kakakku yang manis"

"MWO?"

Koor KaiSoo bersamaan. Sementara Tao menutup kedua kupingnya mendengar teriakan KaiSoo.

"Aishh kalian biasa saja"

"Aigo Tao jangan libatkan pacar kakakmu"

"Benar Tao. Masalahmu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan pacar kakakmu"

"Aku tau tapi sepertinya Lay gege sangat menyukai namja itu"

Tao menundukan kepalanya sembari memejamkan matanya. Ia sangat mengantuk hari ini.

"Jadi?"

"Aku butuh bantuan kalian"

Tao mengangkat kepalanya sembari menatap Kai dan Kyungsoo. Kai dan Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian menatap Tao yang kembali memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang"

"Eoh? Kau siapa?"

Tao mengerjapkan matanya sembari menatap namja tampan berambut blonde yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Nugu?"

Tao berucap pelan sambil menatap namja tampan didepannya itu.

"Oh aku Kris"

Kris?

Bahkan namanya terdengan indah ditelinga Tao. Tao mengerjapkan matanya setelah itu tersenyum manis kearah Kris. Oh jadi dia namjachingu Lay? Tampan sangat tampan malahan.

"Aku Huang Zi Tao. Salam kenal Kris gege"

.

.

.

TBC

Huweee belum sempat move on gara-gara foto Tiffany ahjumma sama Tao gege sekarang Yunho Appa malah mesra-mesraan dengan yeoja bule di MV barunya T-T #OkeyAbaikanYangIni

Belum lagi komik miiko 26 udah muncul ._.

#Abaikan

#Abaikan

#Abaikan

Review Juseyo

1/2/14

Yamada Miiko


End file.
